Hand washing is important in many industries, including hospitality (hotels, restaurants, etc.) and healthcare (hospitals, nursing homes, etc.). To facilitate hand washing, hand soap dispensers are placed near sinks for the washing of hands by employees of such establishments. In addition, public restrooms typically include hand soap dispensers used by patrons of an establishment, patients of a healthcare facility, or other members of the public. These dispensers house a disposable or refillable product container, such as a cartridge or flexible bag, containing a supply of the desired soap product. The soaps may include foam, liquid and/or gel hand soaps. The dispensers are generally wall mounted and include a hinged cover which permits opening and closing of the dispenser housing so that the supply of soap may be refilled or replaced. Some hand soap dispensers are manually actuated by pushing or pulling a handle, bar, or button on the dispenser. Others dispense automatically by sensing presence of a user's hands near the dispenser.